


Untitled

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on a prompt from timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr: “zeal” – energetic and unflagging enthusiasm, especially for a cause or idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble is a piece of fiction that is 100 words in length (this length may or may not include the words of the title.)

The Doctor’s tongue dipped into her heat and he moaned in pleasure as her flavour burst over his sensitive taste buds. It was divine: more succulent by far than the sweetest jam; more delectable than the most tender banana pancakes. She tasted of time and starlight and forever and something that was purely Rose: a cornucopia of only the best the universe had to offer. And as he brought her quivering to completion, he gorged on her essence with more zeal than he would the most resplendent banquet. He hungered only for her, and she nourished him, body and soul.


End file.
